


marca

by lea1santome



Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward, Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:26:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/pseuds/lea1santome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny esta infiltrado en la discoteca de los hermanos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Steve era alto pero no tan alto comos sus “hermanos” de la hermandad era él único que no había aumentado de tamaño de forma considerablemente exagerada, ni altura: se hizo más fuerte, pero no había perdido el vello corporal y era extraño.  
No hace mucho que pertenece a la Hermandad de la daga negra, pero todos confían él.  
Estaba sentado en la en la mesa Vip con sus hermanos, (Steve se sentía como si fuera un niño sentado en la mesa de los mayores; pues sus amigos medían casi dos metros cada uno); esperando que el nuevo camarero les sirviera las copas.  
_ ¿Ves el nuevo camarero rubio?- pregunto Butch.  
_ Sí- Steve contesto, que observaba muy detenidamente al camarero rubio: medía alrededor de unos 1.65, musculoso- ¿Qué ocurre con él?  
_ Tengo la sospecha que es un policía infiltrado- contesto Butch.  
_¿es que el radar también funciona con polis?- Vishous pregunto con una sonrisa socarrona.  
_ No, Vishous- contestó Butch- Se te olvida que yo también fui policía y sé reconocerlos por su manera de moverse.  
_ Tenemos que decirle que lleva las copas al despacho de Reverendo- Steve espero que Danny se les acercará, y cuando lo hizo- Quiero que lleves las copas al despacho del reverendo.

 

**  
Los tres esperaban a Danny, y cuando entró uno cerro la puerta, otro le quito la bandeja.  
_ ¿cómo te llamas?- Steve quería saber el nombre del camarero que durante dos días había calentado sus fantasías; quería ponerle un nombre, una voz.  
_ Danny- dijo Danny sin un atisbo de miedo, aunque sospecha que ya habían descubierto su tapadera.  
_Sospechamos que eres policía- Butch se acercó al rubio- Quiero que te quites la camisa.  
_ Se equivocan, no soy policía.  
_ Chico, es mejor que hagas lo que te dicen, si no quieres tener problemas con nosotros.  
_ Ya veo que esto debe una forma extraña de tratar a los nuevos- Danny se desabrocho la camisa poco a poco, mientras Butch se sentó- No tengo ningún micro- Danny se quito por completo la camisa, dejando a la vista un torso musculoso y pelo en el pecho.  
_Vale, disculpa las molestias- El moreno se disfrutaba de la maravillosa vista que le proporcionaba el policía; sus pantalones vaqueros cortos que apenas se sujetaban y dejaban ver el hueso de la cadera.- Pero teníamos que aseguramos- Una extraña oleada sacudió Steve, cuando vio que sus compañeros no quitaban ojo a Danny, que lo miraban de arriba a abajo.  
_¿ya puedo poderme la camisa o tendré que trabajar así?- Antes que dijera nada, vio que el más bajo de los tres hermanos se acercaba a él, se quitaba el cinturón. Danny no dijo la palabra clave a sus compañeros, sólo espero- ¿un cinturón?-  
_Veo que sabes lo que es- Steve se arrodilló frente al rubio que parecía que se había convertido en estatua de sal- Sabes lo que es, pero no utilizas ninguno.  
_ no vi que fuera inconveniente para servir copas...- Steve le miraba a los ojos, mientras que sus dedos se deslizaba lentamente, moviéndose deliberadamente por la cadera del rubio- De verdad, no necesito ningún...  
_ Sabes, no llevas la ropa adecuada para servir copas- Claro que tardaba una eternidad en poner el cinturón, pero la eternidad se hacía corta, cuando quería seguir tocando la piel suave del rubio.  
_ No me importa- Danny quería que acabara de una vez de ponerle el maldito cinturón: quería alejarse de esos ojos azules que le miraban fijamente, alejarse de las manos que le tocaban- Tengo que seguir trabajando.  
_Todavía no he acabado- Sus manos recorrieron la espalda de Danny, mientras este último pensaba que ese toque era demasiado descarado.  
Cuando al fin Steve le puso el cinturón, vio que le quedaba largo- Veo que te queda un poco largo, pero tiene remedio- Steve, saco su daga negra; Danny se quería mover, pero no podía (no quiso). Steve hizo un agujero en el cinturón, acto seguido guardo su daga, estrecho el cinturón haciendo que Danny se acercara a él.  
_ Están llamando a Danny- Danny se había olvidado por completo de los dos gigantes que estaban en el despacho; ellos lo volvieron a la realidad , que hizo que se alejará de Steve, y se pusieran la camisa blanca rápidamente., cogiera la bandeja que se fuera sin decir palabra alguna.  
_ Es un policía llamado Danny Williams- dijo Vishous- divorciado, padre de una niña.  
_así que pudiste leer sus pensamientos- indico Butch- ¿Nos busca a nosotros?  
_No, busca a un asesino que suele merodear en las discotecas (que por cierto, ya ha sido capturado por sus compañeros)-Steve salió detrás de los pasos del rubio para poder vigilarlo de cerca, mientras salía lanzo un portazo a la puerta.  
_¿ese olor olor a flores de dónde procede?- preguntó Butch.  
_ de nuestro amigo, el olor procede de él.- ellos estamos rodeados de por el olor de Steve.  
_ Eso quiere decir, ¡se ha vinculado con un humano!- exclamó Butch.- y también quiere decir que habrá problemas quién se acerque al rubio.  
_ Si, el rubio huele a Steve, el marcaje ya esta listo, ¡pobre del desgraciado que pretenda acercarse a Danny Williams!  
_Pobre del policía que no sabe que pertenece a nuestro hermano Steve.


	2. marca 2

****  
la noche ha sido extraña para el detective Williams, sobre todo con ese hombre moreno y ojos azules que lo espiaba desde que entró a infiltrarse en la discoteca; sentía sus ojos encima de él, y eso ponía nervioso a Danny, pero esta noche el hombre se atrevió acercarse él. Tocarlo, con la tonta excusa ponerle un cinturón (cinturón que el hombre se había quitado); no fueron simples toques. eran caricias camufladas.  
Lo más extrañó que Danny se lo permitió,:quizás fueron los ojos de ese extraño hombre que lo había hipnotizado, olvidándose del dar la señal de aviso, olvidase de los otros dos hombres.  
Ya no tendría que volver a la discoteca, pues el caso se cerró. No tendría que volver a verlo, y eso a Danny lo aliviaba.  
******  
Ya en su pequeño apartamento en que vivía desde el divorcio y su ex se llevo a su hija a esa maldita ciudad. Se quitó la camisa y el cinturón un ruido lo alertó, raudo y veloz cogió su arma, para enfrentarse al intruso.  
_ ¡Manos arriba!- el intruso estaba de espalda- ¡a darse la vuelta espacio, sin hacer ningún movimiento extraño!- el intruso se dio la vuelta- ¿tú?  
_Yo  
_Quiero saber quién es el idiota que se mete en la en el apartamento de un policía para robar.  
_ Mi nombre es Steve, Danny- El simple que al detective lo llamarán por el nombre no le gusto nada- ¿llevas ropa interior debajo de ese pantalón corto?  
Danny quiso responder “¿a ti que te importa”, “esa pregunta nunca debe hacerla a un policia que le va detener”, pero de su labios salieron estas estás palabras.  
_¿por qué no lo compruebas por ti mismo?- Steve sonrió por la invitación dada sin que el rubio se diera cuenta del significado de sus palabras, y con la rapidez que se caracteriza a un vampiro, desarmo a Danny, acto seguido se puso de rodillas; sus ojos miraban al policía esperando que esté le diera su permiso.  
Danny no sabía que le pasaba, no sé conocía, no dejaba a nadie que se acercara tanto a él, pero pero ese hombre parecía que se había empeñado en derribar los muros que tanto le costo construir. Ahí estaba, el moreno de rodillas, frente a él, esperando su permiso. Danny no sabe por qué asintió con la cabeza.  
Steve, beso con extrema delicadeza el torso del rubio, mientras sus manos acariciaban su espalda, tocaban el culo. Dio un paso más: se atrevió en desabrochar el botón, bajar la cremallera, deslizar lentamente el pantalón corto, hasta quitárselo.  
Completamente desnudo, expuesto al extraño que estaba de rodillas, frente al él. Su pene decidió que ya era hora que se ocupará de él, quería recibir las atenciones de ese extraño.  
Claro que el Pene de Danny era hermoso( Danny es completamente hermoso).  
Su boca se adueño del pene del rubio, mientras que sus manos palpaban el culo, lo amasaba como si fuera harina.  
En ningún momento Steve apartó los ojos de Danny, disfrutaba mirándolo, como echaba la cabeza hacía atrás, y jadeaba, sentir que las manos del rubio acariciaban su pelo corto.  
Hora de un paso más; Steve se atrevió introducir un dedo en ano, de Danny, con sumo cuidado, dando doble placer al policía.  
Dado que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, pero detuvo a Steve. Con una mano en la barbilla del moreno indico que se pusiera en pie.  
Danny beso a Steve con tal frenesí, se dejo llevar con ese beso húmedo, exquisito, permitió que la lengua del extraño se adueñara de la suya, sin resistencia alguna.  
Pero tenía que hacer una pregunta, así que no tuvo más remedio que parar el beso.

 

_Steve, ¿sabes que estas demasiado vestido?- no le extraño a Danny que Steve pusiera su nombre- ¿acaso no sientes calor con esa ropa de cuero?.  
_ Lo sé, pero tiene solución- Steve se quitó la chaqueta, después la camisa.  
_ Eso estaba mejor, pero aún sigue haciendo calor aquí- Danny paso las manos por los bíceps del moreno, mientras miraba los tatuajes de Steve. Se volvieron a besar con más placer desenfrenado.

 

***  
Sonaba una melodía procedente del móvil de Danny que le despertó.  
_¡hola compañera!  
_Danny, siento haberte despertado, quería decirte que Chin ha conseguido que el asesino confesara (Chin era primo de Kono y jefe de ambos)  
_ pues me alegro, ese ya no matará más.  
_disculpa haberte despertado.  
_No hay nada que disculpar, y hasta mañana- Danny no recordaba el sueño pues Steve lo borro y se marcho dejando atrás su olor en todo el apartamento y en Danny.  
Se prometió a si mismo que la próxima vez no sería un sueño


	3. corazón en mil pedazos

todos los sueños de Steve tenían como único protagonista al detective Daniel Williams, ese hombre se había adueñado de sus días (cuando dormía) y de sus noches, pues no paraba de pensar en él.

Pero no podía acercarse pues lo tenía prohibido por el rey (aunque no le obedecía completamente, algunos días espiaba al rubio) y el otro impedimento era el maldito sol.

Steve odiaba cómo la mortalidad del policía le golpeaba constantemente en su corazón impotente, amando a un hombre que jamás podría tener, que ni siquiera le recordaba a él ni a los sueños.

Estaba cansado de obedecer órdenes, tan cansado de no poder hacer nada, de ser tan conformista.

No, el vampiro sabía que tendría que dejar de engañarse así mismo, dejar de esconderse en su cobardía que le impedía averiguar si podría ser correspondido por el policía sin que huyera de él, sabiendo que era un monstruo.

*********

La vida de Danny cambió radicalmente cuando se separó de su mujer Rachel se llevó a su pequeña Grace a otra ciudad tratando de alejarla de él, cosa imposible, pues donde fuera Grace él iría detrás, iría al mismísimo infierno a recuperar a su hija.

Su corazón casi se rompe casi en mil pedazos, cuando vio cómo un coche se abalanzaba sobre ellos él y Grace y lo único que pudo hacer fue proteger a su pequeña con su cuerpo (aunque él muriera en el proceso).  
Todo cambió de repente, sintió que alguien les empujaba lejos y cayeron sobre la acera.

– ¿Estáis bien tú y tu hija? –Danny puede detectar la preocupación en la voz del desconocido que les ayuda a levantarse- Me alegro de haber llegado a tiempo.  
Comprueba que Grace no sufre ninguna lesión y, sin pensarlo dos veces, abraza fuertemente al hombre que ha salvado la vida de su hija (Grace siempre va en primer lugar) y a él y no para de repetir:

– ¡Gracias por salvar la vida de mi hija!

******

Steve estaba cansado de ser un cobarde y había decidido enfrentarse a La Virgen Escriba, al Rey, incluso a toda la Hermandad si fuera necesario. Moriría en el intento, pero todo fue extraño pues no hubo ningún enfrentamiento, todo lo contrario, casi le habían reprochado que no actuara antes.

– Deja de hablar y vete a salvar a tu humano y a su hija, cerca de su casa dentro de dos minutos...-La virgen Escriba no pudo continuar pues Steve se había se había tele transportado.

*****

Había pasado un mes desde que casi atropellaran a Danny y Grace, un mes desde el primer café, siendo amigos, los mejores amigos que pudieran existir, pero Danny quería algo más de Steve, tal vez un beso o mucho más, pero tenía miedo de la reacción de su amigo. De contarle los sueños que acudían a él desde hace una semana, pero una cosa estaba clara, su madre no dio a luz a ningún cobarde y aquella noche se enfrenaría a sus sentimientos.

\- Steve, seguramente lo que te voy a contar no te va gustar nada, hasta sé que me podrías odiar -Tratando de mirar a los ojos a Steve, que ese momento llevaba puesta sus gafas. Extraña y sexy combinación del cuero y las gafas para ver (aunque sospechaba que su amigo no tenía ningún problema de vista)- Desde hace una semana he tenido sueños contigo, más bien fantasías, pero eso no es lo importante, siento decirte que me estás gustando mucho, tal vez puede que me esté enamorando de ti.- fue extraño decir su monólogo tratando de no mover las manos- Si quieres romper nuestra amistad, puedes hacerlo estás en tu...

El corazón de Steve galopaba como un caballo salvaje al oír que su amigo le correspondía. Y sin más preámbulo, le besó, un beso torpe para silenciar las palabras que no deben ser pronunciadas. Un beso que prometía más besos.

De buena gana Danny le correspondió al beso y a los siguientes.

– Recuerda -susurró Steve al oído de su amigo, cuando el beso llegó a su término.

– ¿Qué quieres que recuerde?- preguntó Danny separándose de Steve.

– Cómo nos conocimos.  
Dicho y hecho, las imágenes le llegaban . La investigación sobre hombre de negocios llamado Reverendo, sobre esos extraños hombres vestidos de cuero sentados en una mesa y sentado en esa mesa destacaba Steve, mucho más bajo que el resto de sus amigos.  
En cada momento podría sentir los ojos del hombre sobre él y le gustaba que le mirara.  
Danny averiguó algo más, que todos de esa mesa eran vampiros, pero decidió callar.

– ¡Eres un vampiro! -Exclamó el policía. Cuando vio que el vampiro se iba alejar de él y salir corriendo se lo impendió... con un beso apasionado, húmedo, dejando que su lengua se adueñara de la boca del vampiro. La respiración es necesaria incluso para un vampiro, así que no les quedó otra que romper el beso.

\- ¡Mi idiota y adorable vampiro! - exclamó Danny tocando la mejilla- ¿Acaso crees que te voy a dejar de mi vida tan fácilmente?

Steve no contestó hasta unos segundos más tarde.

– Tengo que decirte que eres mestizo, es decir, que eres medio vampiro y tu hija también...

– Calla y quiero que pienses que estaremos juntos los tres,y ahora ¡BÉSAME!


End file.
